The possible relationship between certain epidemiological factors involved in caries and/or periodontal disease and inherited salivary acidic proteins will be studied. Saliva samples will be collected from subjects between the ages of 17 and 28 for phenotyping. Each subject will be screened to obtain a DMF score, plaque index, and periodontal index. Additionally, information regarding age, sex, race, socioeconomics level, fluoridation, and oral hygiene performance will be tabulated. Computerized variate analysis will be performed on a large sample size (1000 or more) to investigate correlations. Positive correlations between any of the nine possible salivary phenotypes and clinical observations could eventually lead to a program of mass screening to enhance the treatment of caries and periodontal disease in the population.